izfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Zim Finally An Invader ?????/@comment-134.41.157.187-20191023215038
All the dragons of Camelhot were gathered in the Great Hall for their evening meal. Flicker was trying to do the rounds with a decanter of wine, but Flame kept catching his eye and beckoning to him when she thought no one was looking. Hoping to forestall a possible scene, Flicker went over to her. 'Flame, everyone knows you don't like red wine,' Flicker whispered as he filled her cup. 'Shouldn't we wait until after the meal to talk and see my lastest invention?' as he and Princess Flame walking to his greastest inventions at the Lab of Castle Camelhot. 'Behold, a Time Machine I built this Medieval DeLorean into the Stainless Steel-Construction DeLorean time machine, they have them it all.' Flicker enters the View of the Medieval DeLorean Time Machine with Princess Flame. 'First, this is the flux-capacitor, with the Time Circuit Display, the T.F.C Switch, the Rear Venting System, the Mr. Fusion generator with the Overhead Switch Array, The OUTATIME License Plate in the Back, with the Wormhole Emitter on the Top, the Time Travel Coils, with the Wheels Rolling on the Road and folding the Wheels into the Hover Conversion is the Hover Wheels to fly, the Digital Speedometer from the DeLorean Time Machine, and Finally, The Gull-Wing Doors are from the Time Traveling DeLorean, This one Could go Back in Time to the Past, to the Present, and to the Future! and Also it Even has the Cupholders on here and this Device could go travel back in time, Just like in Back to the Future.' 'Stepmother Griddle's watching me too closely - I daren't risk trying to sneak along to your room,' said Flame. 'Besides, I find that I've suddenly developed a taste for claret. Now, take a look at my father, will you?' Flicker looked along the table to where King Allfire was sitting. Nothing about the sight struck him as unusual or interesting. 'Right,' Flicker said, 'I'm looking at him and the Time Machine Based on the DeLorean from the Classic Back To The Future Movie.' Flicker Pulls out a Large-sized Poster for the Back to the Future trilogy and give to King Allfire. 'Blazing Dragons! The Poster for the Back to the Future Trilogy is Amazing! Ha! and with the Dragon Knights on the Square Table with Griddle, my dear Copies Marty and Doc's Pose with the DeLorean Time Machine appears' said King Allfire. On this poster, the Background is Animated with Castle Camelhot is here, Squire Flicker Princess Flame with Sir Blaze, Sir Loungelot, Sir Burnevere, Sir Hotbreath, Sir Blaze, Sir Galahot, Cinder and Clinker copies Marty's pose with King Allfire and Queen Griddle copies Doc's pose, The Gull-Wing Door from the DeLorean Time Machine Opens up, the Front View of the DeLorean is Vanishing on the Cloaking Device with the Flaming Tire Tracks on the Ground with Minstrel on the top of the Gull-Wing Door and the BLAZING DRAGONS logo is in the style of the Back to the Future logo. 'Do you think he looks like he's thinking Sire.' said Sir Loungelot. 'Well… I don't know. What does he look like when he's thinking in the poster of Back to the Future?' said King Allfire. 'I'm not sure,' Flame confessed. 'What do you think he should be thinking about?' asked Flicker. 'Hmm, I Wonder see this Time Machine Before?' cut to a Flashback of Flicker Narrates that he built the DeLorean Time Machine in the Lab of Castle Camelhot. 'I was Built the DeLorean Time Machine From Back to the Future with the Flux Capacitor and the Time Machine settings in the car in Camelhot, When all of a Sudden...' said Flicker and Narrates on the Building Process. 'Flicker, Why are you Buffering Again?' said Sir Loungelot and Entering the Lab of Castle Camelhot to see The DeLorean Time Machine. 'Sir Loungelot is Entering the Lab and see the DeLorean Time Machine, and He Decided to Look at the Time Machine with the Flux Capacitor is inside.' said Flicker and Narrates on the DeLorean Time Machine. 'Blazing Dragons! You built a Time Machine out of a DeLorean from of all three "Back to the Future" movies, I'm going to take it apart the DeLorean and Built the Better Time Machine... out of a Medieval Car.' said Sir Loungelot looking at The DeLorean Time Machine from the Trilogy, with Cinder and Clinker, Sir Blaze, Sir Hotbreath, Sir Burnevere and Sir Galahot are going crazy if King Allfire can't going back in time with Queen Griddle. plunging Camelhot into Chaos as the dragon knights and the Chancellor fight over who gets to be king next. Sir Loungelot takes apart the DeLorean. But Then, Squire Flicker Built the Medieval DeLorean into a Time Machine Just like the DeLorean From Back to the Future. cut back to Flicker Looking at the DeLorean Time Machine Photo with Princess Flame to see this Time Traveling Device. 'My Goodness,' said Flicker, 'I hope the Time Traveling DeLorean Generate the 1.21 Gigawatts of Electricity in Camelhot.' 'You, of course!' Flame snarled, causing Sir Blaze and Sir Loungelot to cast sidelong looks in her direction. 'He should've announced by now that he's going to knight you! He's going to renege on our bargain, I just know he his! I tell you, Flicker - I'm perilously close to reneging myself at this point!' 'Yes, I'd noticed,' said Flicker, 'but we have to give your father time in our Time Traveling Vehicle.' 'He's had plenty of time,' said Flame. 'And now Stepmother Griddle's been making veiled suggestions to me that I might like to consider the Time Machine with the Flux Capacitor from Back to the Future!' 'Oh dear,' said Flicker, 'I hope you're not going to do that.' 'Of course I'm not!' said Flame. 'I know what I want, Flicker, and I intend to get it… one way or the other. And if it has to be the other…' 'Flame, you agreed to let your father think about this and make his decision in his own time,' said Flicker. 'Let's at least wait until he says something - anything - about it to you before we even think of doing anything… well, drastic.' 'I've told you, Flicker - waiting for too long killed my mother, and I am not about to let it kill me!' said Flame. 'I mean, it's not like Daddy's got a lot on his mind at the moment, is it? We haven't heard a peep out of Count Geoffrey since we captured Evil Knight Number Two, and everything seems to be running smoothly around the castle. So what else does he have to think about? I'm giving him until the end of next week, Flicker. If he hasn't said something to me by then - or if there isn't an extremely good reason why his mind might be on other things - I'm going to do something, as you so eloquently put it, drastic.' 'Er, Flame,' said Flicker, 'I think we might be about to discover an extremely good reason that all our minds might be on other things - look!' A pall of smoke had appeared between the trestle tables, just in front of where King Allfire and Queen Griddle were sitting. Slowly but surely, everyone noticed the phenomenon and stopped eating. As the dragons watched, the smoke reformed itself into a transparent image of an all too familiar figure. 'Heavens above,' said King Allfire, 'it's Merle the Wizard!' 'What is the meaning of this outrage?' Queen Griddle thundered, thumping the table so hard that everything fell over. 'What do you want here, you foul old witch?' 'What do I want?' Merle cackled. 'I want to issue a challenge - a challenge to you, King Allfire!' 'You wish to challenge me?' said King Allfire. 'On what terms, witch?' 'On my terms, dragon,' said Merle. 'And doesn't your precious Code of Chivalry stipulate, "A dragon knight must accept all challenges"?' 'Well… yes, it does,' said King Allfire. 'But surely there's a clause about not having to accept a challenge that the dragon knight would have no chance of winning!' said Sir Blaze. 'If there isn't, there certainly should be!' 'In this case, the dragon knight will have a chance of winning,' said Merle. 'I intend to play by the rules this time - my rules, of course, but rules nonetheless. That way, my final victory will be nice and safe and official and aboveboard.' 'Do you expect us to accept your word on that, hag?' snarled Queen Griddle. 'Quite frankly, Queenie,' said Merle, 'I don't see that you have any choice but to do just that.' 'I'm afraid she's right, my dear,' said King Allfire. 'Very well, Merle - what are these terms of yours?' 'I'm bored of playing around with you, Allfire,' said Merle. 'I challenge you to a final confrontation - all or nothing! One of your dragon knights must complete a quest of my devising. If he fails, I get Camelhot - it's as simple as that.' 'And I suppose you're planning to pass Camelhot straight on to Count Geoffrey, are you?' said Sir Loungelot. 'What I do or don't intend to do with the place is none of your concern!' Merle snarled. 'The challenge has been issued, Allfire - you must accept it!' 'Blazing Dragons! My Enlightened Squire added the Time Machine settings in the Medieval DeLorean. Let's Roll!' said Sir Loungelot and with King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Flicker, Princess Flame, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Hotbreath, Sir Blaze, Sir Galahot, and Cinder and Clinker to see the Medieval DeLorean Time Machine in Camelhot They Open the Gull-Wing doors, Going inside, and Close the doors. Flicker and Flame opens the Gull-Wing Door and going inside closes the Gull-Wing door, Princess Flame Turn on the engine, Sir Loungelot Turns on the Time Circuit display, King Allfire Press the Blazing Dragons Excaliburn Episode button on the keypad, Queen Griddle Puts all the trash on the Mr. Fusion generator and sits down in the seat Next to King Allfire, Sir Burnevere sits down and motions to the flux capacitor, Sir Hotbreath Puts the Rear Venting System on here, he burps and breaths fire too, Sir Blaze looking at the OUTATIME License Plate in the back of the Medieval DeLorean time machine and sits down in the seat, Cinder and Clinker see the Wormhole Emitter here on the top and sitting down in the time machine, Sir Galahot is Looking at the Digital Speedometer and Flicker Driving the Medieval DeLorean Time Machine. 'But surely there's a clause about not having to accept a challenge that the dragon knight would have no chance of winning!' said Sir Blaze. 'If there isn't, there certainly should be for the Time Machine Built into a DeLorean with 1.21 Gigawatts!' 'Just Like the one in the scene from Back to the Future, Where Dr. Emmett Brown trying to connect the electrical cables in the clock tower they find out they are too short and must stretch them and striking the clock tower with Lightning that Featured in the First movie.' said Sir Loungelot talking about the Clocktower scene from Back to the Future. 'Time-circuits on, flux-capacitor fluxing, engine running, alright.' said Flicker to put one Hand on The Steering Wheel and the other hand pull down the six speed stick. 'Knights of the Square table and Griddle, my dear, Prepare to Ride!' said King Allfire as the Door from Castle Camelhot Opens and Lands on the Ground. King Allfire with Queen Griddle and the Dragon Knights of the Square Table is Riding in the Medieval DeLorean Time Machine and they're off, Flicker puts the Steering wheel on hands and hits the gas, Princess Flame Turn on the stereo for the Blazing Dragons Theme song, Sir Loungelot Pointing the Time Circuit display is the three other time zones, the red zone, the green zone, and the yellow zone. King Allfire Looking at the Blazing Dragons Excaliburn Episode button on the keypad, Queen Griddle is Sitting next to King Allfire, Sir Burnevere Looking at the flux capacitor, Sir Hotbreath see the View of Camelhot holding a Marshmallow, he burps and breaths fire too, Sir Loungelot eating a Marshmallow, Sir Blaze is unscrewing the OUTATIME License Plate in the back of the Medieval DeLorean time machine with a Screwdriver from Flicker, the License Plate falls off and spins around before falling down flat on the roadway, Cinder and Clinker looking at the Overhead Array Switch here on the top and Relaxing on the seats in the Medieval Car in a time machine, Sir Galahot Looking at the Digital Speedometer. 'Flame,' said Flicker, 'I think we might be about to discover an extremely good reason that all our minds might be on the Flux Capacitor - Time Travel in 1.21 Gigawatts from Back to the Future!' 'Of course It was the movie!' said Flame. 'I know what I want, Flicker, and I intend to get it… one way or the other. And if it has to be the other… a Time Traveling DeLorean powered in plutonium.' 'Hmm,' said Flicker, 'let's see if this thing can do 90, Just Like in the first Back to the Future movie.' Flicker Pulls down the six speed stick on the Medieval DeLorean and the Time Machine going fast times the square of the speed of light, King Allfire, Queen Griddle and the Dragon Knights of the Square Table in the Medieval DeLorean going up at 88mph, sparks and bluish white lights began to flash around the wagon and created three sonic booms disappeared in a brilliant flash of explosive light, leaving behind a flaming trail of tire tracks on the ground. Meanwhile at Castle Threadbare, Count Geoffrey is looking at the Official Movie Poster of Back to the Future. 'Evil Knights One Two and Three.' said Count Geoffrey with their Henchmen Evil Knights One Two and Three appears. 'I want Camelhot to get the Time Machine with the Dragon Knights are off questing to get that Time Traveling Machines Like the one that Time Machine Built into a DeLorean from Back to the Future, We Have to Go Back in Time? Merle!!!' the smoke reformed itself into a transparent image of an all too familiar figure. 'What do I want?' Merle cackled. 'I want to issue a challenge - a challenge in the car, The DeLorean Time Machine!' 'What I do or don't intend to do with the place is none of your concern!' Merle snarled using magic spells to Poofed up the DeLorean Time Machine using by Count Geoffrey with his Henchmen, Evil Knights One Two and Three. 'The challenge has been issued, you must accept it and Traveling Back in Time in the DeLorean Time Machine from Back to the Future!' Count Geoffrey using the time-traveling car, The Dread Count Geoffrey de Bouillon, Oppressor Par Excellence of the Poor and Weak DeLorean with Evil Knights One Two and Three, so They Put the Wrist Watches on them. 'There something about here works. Evil Knights One Two and Three, the Poster of Back to the Future Movie the Tagline says, He was never in time for his classes... He wasn't in time for his dinner... Then one day... he wasn't in his time at all. Get in the Time Machine.' 'How did We Ever Going Back In Time with a DeLorean and the Flux Capacitor from the Trilogy?' Said Evil Knight One. 'I Can Do That, We're the Enemies. I once built a time machine out of a DeLorean.' said Count Geoffrey. Count Geoffrey Open the Gull-Wing Doors in Count Geoffrey's DeLorean with Evil Knights One Two and Three, They Going Inside and Close the Gull-Wing Doors as Count Geoffrey Turn on The Time Circuits Evil Knight One Press the Blazing Dragons Excaliburn Episode button on the Keypad in the Red Zone. 'Hey, Count Geoffrey, we have to go Back in time to the Excaliburn Episode with the Sword and the Stone.' Said Evil Knight Two. 'The Nail clippers has the name says it all.' said Count Geoffrey Pulls Down the window of the DeLorean Time Machine, as well Evil Knights One Two and Three Pulls Down the window of the DeLorean Time Machine. they driving up, the Dread Count Geoffrey de Bouillon, Oppressor Par Excellence of the Poor and Weak DeLorean Time Machine going fast times the square of the speed of light, It hits 88 MPH just as it reaches them and it disappears. Leaving a Trail of Flames Behind.